The Mystery Of Yugi
by IRA Writes
Summary: Atem didn't particularly care about the stranger who was playing the harp I'm the private gardens, but one incident brings them closer. Now the question was. Who is Yugi? Dedication work: Puzzlemon (check her out on insta uwu she's awesome) #Blindshipping (AxY)
1. The Musician and Guard?

"Mahad?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Who is that man?"

Mahad blinked at Atem's question, gaze fixated on something. The court magician and guardian of the pharaoh turned his electric blue eyes to where the shorter man's stare was, chuckling when he saw where it landed.

"Forgive me sire, but I don't know his name, all I know is that he's the court musician and is training to be your new personal guard." Mahad answered honestly.

Atem frowned. A court musician and his personal guard? That sent a suspicious tingle down Atem's spine. "Is he now?"

"That's what I heard, sire."

The person was sitting on a stool placed in the garden, playing a harp, their fingers plucking the strings with profound grace. He was wearing a white robe, gold armbands adorning his arms, while a scabbard lay innocently by his side. The birds and animals were circling around the person, looking content and listening to the music he was playing.

Atem, from a distance, knew that even with the stranger's back turned, had an inkling that the figure was attractive but found no stirring desires to know what was on the stranger's mind. He was merely curious on why the stranger was in the private garden, since no one was allowed to go in there.

"Is he really allowed in the gardens at such times like this?" Atem asked. "And why does he have two positions in my palace?"

Mahad shrugged. "I don't know, your Majesty. The guards reported that he is strong even with such small frame, he's been tested and proven worthy by besting even the elite of our guards."

Atem whistled, impressed, quirking a brow. "And being a musician? Is he bad?" The pharaoh didn't hear Yugi's music because they were far away.

"No, sire. I heard he was unparalleled and one of the best in there. The musicians and dancers love him to no end because of his music, last I hear." Mahad said.

Atem hummed, his amusement growing by the single notion of this person. Unparalleled and even defeating his best soldiers? How cool was that? The strangeright have had some kind of practice in the past to earn such skills.

Atem sighed and turned on his heel, dismissing himself from where they were watching the stranger, Mahad following him obediently.

"We best be on our way, Mahad. I still have a meeting to attend to."

"Of course, your Majesty. As you command."

Little did the Pharaoh and Magician know, the stranger stopped playing his harp, watching as they walked away with curious violet orbs.

XxXx

The second time the pharaoh met the stranger in the garden was in the celebration of his birth. Atem was on his way to the banquet hall, dodging Noble women and men alike who tended to flirt with him. It didn't repulse him, just made him a tad bit uncomfortable when they got into his personal boundary. Atem wasn't aroused when women threw themselves at him, it irritated him, because they were nothing to him, only viewing them just like any other human, bland and strange.

'If one more Noble throws themselves at me, I swear to Ra that I'll kill myself' Atem thought.

Unlike others, Atem didn't feel any desire to be with anyone, nor was he craving for any sexual contact. He just didn't see the point in it. It wouldn't bring him any pleasure nor closure.

One thing was sure, Atem had no preference.

The celebration, as always was grand, held in an open hall serving as the banquet area. Servants, nobles, and commoners were all invited, laughing and dining to their hearts content.

Pharaoh Atem sat on his throne, bored out of his mind, dressed in his finest garment, gold adorning his frame, a goblet held in his hand.

Atem hated celebrating his day of birth, since all of the unwanted attention was focused on him, it made him tense even though he had been ruling for more than a year now. He popped a grape in his mouth and sipped the wine that was in his goblet.

"My pharaoh, the entertainment is here," Shimon, one of Atem's advisors, announced.

Atem nodded. "Send them in."

Shimon bowed and turned to the messenger boy, signaling him to bring the musicians and dancers, which the boy wasted no time in doing so.

The musicians and dancers all went in, lining up obediently, filling the once empty space in the middle as they set down their instruments. The dancers all positioned themselves in their formation, Atem leaning his cheek on his hand, watching with mild interest as the dancers began their dancing and the musicians playing their music.

Atem wished that something interesting would happen, he was so bored, sipping on his wine while he watched the performance with tired eyes, the nobles were oogling at the dancers, their eyes showing hunger and lust that Atem did not possess.

It went like that for half an hour, the dancers doing their best and having the time of their life as their limbs twisted and their bodies twirled with practiced grace, when it was over, the crowd had applauded until the dancers all bowed and left, the only one remaining was the stranger that Atem saw.

Atem's brows shot up as the dance master announced. "Your Majesty, allow me to present this lovely little lotus, who has such a talent for music that none can compare. He will be performing by himself. Allow him, sire?" The man asked with a deep bow.

Atem nodded and sighed, leaning back on his throne. "Very well,"

The violet eyed stranger bowed as the dance master stepped back, the white skinned man sitting on the stool of ivory situated in the center where the musicians once sat. A lotus flower pin was tucked neatly behind blonde bangs, his aquablue robe spilling to the floor like rivulets of water, a golden sash held the garment in place, showing off his petite waist.

The stranger looked so simple in his outfit, flute placed on those cherry red lips.

The stranger caught Atem's eyes for a second. He saw the fire, the simple gaze that the stranger held like they were equals.

To gaze upon the pharaoh without permission was a sin but clearly, this man, this boy, did not care for such thing, for behind those irises there held power and authority, it made Atem feel intimidated. Just who did he think he is?

Atem opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to scold the boy but his eyes had darted down and shut, his mouth blowing on the hole of the flute, creating an unexplainable melody, so alluring and beautiful it made the nobles go silent and Atem lean forward.

Who is this man and why did he not listen closely to him playing the instruments?

'Such Talent..' Atem found himself thinking, his eyes wide with awe.

The rest of the night was spent with music, food and drinks, and hymns to the Gods.

The stranger, after his performance, let a tiny smile cross his face.

XxXx

A few weeks after Atem's celebration, he was almost assassinated and killed on the spot, if not for the mysterious stranger saving him.

Atem was sitting inside the throne room that day, listening through the meetings and complains with a bored mind, a nobleman was complaining in front of him, which caught no interest from Atem, but the pharaoh kept his ears open in case there was something important he might've missed. .

"--Our crops are low, sire and the commoners are running rampant in the streets. Thieves are getting worse--" the nobleman was cut off as Atem's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching as he turned his forty stare to the Noble, opening his mouth slightly.

If it weren't for the arrow that suddenly flew to him at lightning speed.

Atem's eyes widened, blood rushing through his ears, drowning out the sound of his court and the Noble's scream of alarm. The world vanished infront of Atem's eyes, time slowing down as the arrow neared itself to Atem.

'WOOSH!'

The arrow was caught by a hand and then snapped in half, the broken pieces scattering to the floor. A figure stood in front of the Pharaoh, eyes glowing in the bright light with fierce protectiveness.

"... Magician?" Atem gasped out, feeling his heart palpitate from the surprise at the swiftness and sudden appearance of the black and blonde haired stranger.

The man glanced at Atem for a bit. "Yugi," he replied, voice a silky tenor, introducing himself briefly, his other hand was holding his sword tightly, knuckles white with barely restrained anger. "A coward who attacks from the shadows, is no fighter at all."

Yugi's voice reverberated around the room, shaking the one who attempted to assassinate the pharaoh, to the core.

They fired another arrow, this one a bit weaker in speed. Yugi raised his sword and sliced the arrow in half. The assassin tried to flee, his figure finally seen as he fled through the window.

With deadly precision, Yugi gave chase, his feet silent and bare as he chased the assassin, his sword clanging as he ran. He had quickly seized the man without so much as a sweat, taking him down in one fluid motion.

For the first time, Atem felt something stir within him, a curiosity so strong he had no control over it, an attribute he thought he did not possess.

When they had brought the criminal in front of Atem and had sentenced him, Atem turned to the white skinned stranger now known as Yugi with barely restrained admiration.

"Tell me stranger, who are you and where do you came from?"

Yugi bowed and then looked up at the pharaoh, his stare indifferent as he tilted his head. "I go by many names and from where I came from I have lived and served everywhere. The name I go by now is Yugi."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Don't you know that it is disrespectful for you to look the Pharaoh in the eye, Magister Yugi?"

Yugi glanced at Seth cooly, and hummed. "Is it?" He said softly, his aura suddenly flairing, something not seen by untrained eyes, but enough for Seth to detect it made him shiver in fear.

Atem sensed the onslaught of a very large portion of power coming from Yugi and raised his hand up to silence Seth. "Please Seth, restrain yourself," he rubbed his temples, Yugi's words not making sense to him. "You have lived everywhere?"

Yugi turned back to Atem and nodded, Seth growled slightly but did not make a sound. "I have,"

Atem pursed his lips. "And where did you learn to fight and play such graceful music? Surely you have a teacher."

Yugi shook his head, blinking his eyes slowly, almost boredly. "I have no teacher, I was born with it, I teach people music if they deserve it." He said.

Atem groaned in frustration inwardly, Yugi was an enigma that he could not figure out, running his fingers through his spiked hair, he sighed and spoke. "Very well then, since you saved my life and brought the assassin to his feet, I will allow you to make a request. What is it that you wish, Yugi?"

Violet eyes glimmered as Yugi hummed, the hand holding the sheath of his sword, tapping at the side, his head tilted in contemplation before he spoke, in a voice that was hypnotizing, his eyes glowing with a fire that no one could extinguish.

"Simple, I wish to be your friend and personal guard."

Atem raised a brow, surprised at the simple yet dangerous request. "You wish to be my friend and personal guard? Isn't that a bit risky?"

Yugi raised a brow, his eyes challenging. "You said that I am allowed your favor, yes? That is my request, Pharaoh, Ruler of Upper and Lower Khemet, The Morning and The Evening Star."

Atem's eyes widened, the challenge in Yugi's tone not missing his trained ear. Oh yes, Yugi was one intriguing man, and the pharaoh felt a thrill rush through him, at the challenge that Yugi placed, it looks like Yugi was setting his traps. Such a clever man with a mysterious psychic.

Atem smirked, sitting back down on the throne. "Interesting, you even know how to manipulate your words," Atem murmured and shook his head. "Very well, I will allow your request, though, be prepared with the onslaught of threats in your life at your public request."

Yugi crossed his arms and chuckled. "Why should I fear something so minimalistic? The people do not scare me." He said.

Atem chuckled to himself, and stared with amusement in his eyes at Yugi's stance, calm, cool, and relaxed like he was used to this. He probably was, Atem thought. "Confident now aren't we?"

Yugi smirked, eyes glinting with the same fire again. "Shouldn't I be?"

"You are a very interesting man, Yugi. For that, I will grant your request."

Yugi closed his eyes and bowed, hand over his heart, the lotus pin singing like song birds. "Thank you, Great pharaoh, son of Ra, Protector of the people of Upper and Lower Khemet." Yugi said. "I won't let you down."

Atem clapped his hands together, the meeting ajourned and done for the day after Yugi's bold announcement.


	2. Fallen

**_Warning: Lemon and Angst_**

Atem didn't know when he fell in love with Yugi.

Maybe it was there from the moment he saw him and yet did not notice or it was from the months they had spent together. Atem never figured that out, letting those feelings bloon quitely and welcoming them like a warm hug, until he could barely contain it anymore.

He still didn't feel attracted to other people, men or women alike, finding himself distancing when someone would try initiating any sexual or flirty contacts. However, sweet and mysterious Yugi, he wouldn't mind letting the court musician and personal bodyguard, A.K.A his friend, touch him in that way.

In fact, he basked in it and absorbed it like a sponge. He knew he held deep affections for the other male, borderline worshipping the ground Yugi walked on. It terrified and yet exhilarated Atem, to experience this new feelings, so foreign and so warm.

Currently, the Pharaoh was in his private garden, sun kissed legs dipped in the water of the small artificial pond while sitting underneath the cool shade of a palm tree. It was a lazy day, no meetings, no complains, just a day to relax. Atem enjoyed this days, simply content to lay and bask in the little time he had to have a day to himself.

"Something on your mind, my Pharaoh?" A silky voice asked.

Atem was startled out of his half-asleep state, glancing over to Yugi, who had a small smile gracing his porcelain features, the wind blowing and the sun making his skin glow with a hazy light.

Atem smiled brightly at the other, his eyes shining. "Hello there, Yugi." He then frowned at the formality. "How many times have I told you to call me by my name when we are alone?"

Yugi shrugged, chuckling at the disdain in Atem's voice, a pretty smirk crossing his red lips. "Too many times to count since the past year I arrived and met you."

The musician sat down besides Atem, slipping off his shoes and dipping his feet in the cool waters. Atem siddled closer to Yugi, snatching his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. Atem didn't mind it, nor did Yugi, they just embraced that touching each other was a part of their routine.

Yugi had been disappearing every once in a while, Atem often wondering where the fair male even went. The pharaoh feared that if Yugi kept this up, he would not return to the palace anymore and would leave him forever.

"I have a question for you, Yugi."

"Oh? Be careful with that, young pharaoh, you might not get the answers you wish to hear."

"I told you to call me Atem..."

Yugi giggled, a sound that Atem loved and basked in. "I apologise, Atem but yes, you may ask a question from me, choose your words wisely."

Yugi had a habit of speaking in strange patterns but Atem paid no attention to that, in fact, he also loved that about the man in front of him.

Atem let out a hum, running his thumb across Yugi's pallid hand. "Where do you go to when you leave the palace?"

Yugi blinked, eyes softening but letting his guard down. He didn't want Atem to know who he was. "Oh, is that it?" He asked teasingly, earning a timid nodded from Atem, who ran a hand through his hair with obvious anxiety.

"Yes." Atem replied.

Yugi smiled and intertwined their hands, marveling at the differences between their skin, Atem's cheeks flushed as the musician reciprocated the initiated contact. "You don't have to worry about me, Atem. I'm just going out to take care of something and run errands." He said, telling half the truth.

Atem had the huge urge to pout, holding himself back at the last minute. A pharaoh wasn't allowed to pout in front of others. Steeling himself, he didn't push the issue, respecting Yugi's privacy. If Yugi didn't want to talk about it then he'll gladly let it slide.

"If you say so, Yugi. If it gets too much of a burden for you, just tell me. Alright?"

Yugi chuckled, scooting closer until he and Atem were hip to hip, plopping his head on the broad shoulder of the pharaoh. Atem shyly returned the gesture, playing with their interlocked digits as he rested his head on top of Yugi's own.

"I won't promise, but I'll try."

"Okay.."

XxXx

He had known Yugi for more than a year now so it was no surprise he found himself falling harder for the enigmatic male, and surprisingly, catching his lips with his own.

They had just been teasing each other, their playful banter borderline flirting after the pharaoh finished his duty. Atem and Yugi were in the private chambers of the king, Atem halfway done in removing his jewelry.

When Yugi had laughed at something that Atem said, he was star struck at how beautiful Yugi's voice sounded, abruptly standing up and walking over to the fair skinned male. The pharaoh took Yugi in his arms, embracing him, the latter stiffening at the obvious affection yet Atem was too far gone in his haze induced state.

"Atem?"

And then, Atem bended down and claimed Yugi's mouth, kissing him full on the lips.

Yugi's eyes widened, shock making him freeze at the obvious touch that the pharaoh started. He was caught off guard so it seemed.

When Atem realized what he had done, he immediately pulled away and took a huge step back, eyes wide with horror as he covered his mouth. There was pain and guilt in there, it made Yugi's heart ache.

"I-I..." Atem stammered.

Yugi looked away, caressing his lips and wetting it with his tongue, his eyes glazing over in contemplation. "...You kissed me.." he whispered. It was a statement, not a question, yet Atem found himself flinching as if he had been slapped.

"I-I... Y-yes I did... I apologise.." Atem whispered, voice heavy with torment and guilt at his action. He wanted to drown himself, or maybe expect Yugi to yell at him. No, scratch that, he'd rather drown that hearing Yugi raise his voice at him.

If Yugi asked him to jump on the balcony and die he'd gladly throw himself to make Yugi happy and live in peace even at the cost of him suffering.

"Why?" A simple one worded question, Yugi's brows furrowing as he glanced at Atem.

Atem didn't answer for a while, not speaking and staying silent, thinking over on what had made him act like that. Finally, he spit out the words, voice heavy with barely suppressed emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Because I adore you, Yugi." His cheeks turned red, Atem fiddling with his fingers at the confession he spoke.

Pharaoh Atem adored Yugi? He was actually nervous and sorry that he had kissed the fair skinned man? Yugi had to fight back a smile at the adorable display.

"In what sense, Atem?" He stepped closer to the pharaoh, tilting the chiseled jaw of the male with a finger to meet his face. "Tell me,"

Atem fidgeted, feeling wrecked at Yugi's strong gaze, stripping his soul bare. He closed his eyes and looked away, his nervous fidgeting not seizing. "I adore you so badly, I would do anything for you if you so asked. What would you want? The moon? The stars? Tell me and you'll get them on a silver platter. I would even give up my crown for you and lay down my life even with a snap of your finger, a word, or simply with your stare." Atem took a deep breath.

"You scare me Yugi, I fear this new feelings that I harbor for you, and yet I adore you to no end. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth and it scares me on how much you affect me."

Yugi did not reply, awed at the words Atem spoke, he was a slave of love, he was a servant to him, but Yugi did not see Atem like that, he saw him as an equal. The grin on the porcelain skinned male's lips lightened up his whole physique, putting Atem's fears at ease.

That smile was answer enough, Yugi's eyes had ignited with that passionate fire that Atem all but adored and sealed him into a willing prison.

And in the darkness of Atem's private chambers, Yugi returned his kiss, the latter grabbing Yugi's shoulders and pressing them together closer than ever.

This was enough for now.

XxXx

Atem wasn't aware of his desire that grew, the desire to be claimed and be loved by Yugi. It had also grown quitely just like his adoration for the mysterious man grew.

It was the dead of night, everything was silent, calm, and peaceful. No raids, no assassinations, and no complains through out the day. It was all so still and calm.

Yugi and Atem had been talking in the chambers, hushed whispers of devotion and love spilling past their lips.

And then something changed in the air, when Atem uttered out the words, for how many months he had been holding, something in him telling that he was ready to take things a step up, to be able to conquer what he always fantasized and desired.

"Akhu?" (Light)

Yugi hummed, combing Atem's hair with his fingers, the pharaoh letting out a contented sigh at the affection his lover was giving him.

"Will you make love to me?"

Yugi's fingers stilled, Atem practically feeling his whole body catch on fire at the words he had let go, something was stirring within him that was hard to restrain.

Atem had given his word, and gave Yugi permission to do as he pleased. For the first time that night, Atem felt scared and unsure.

"Akhu, was I too rash?" He asked, hurt evident in his baritone voice.

Yugi shook his head and cupped Atem's cheeks, violet meeting crimson in a serious gaze. "Atem, my love. I would do anything for you," he whispered. "But are you sure you're ready for this step? No regrets will come after you gave your words when I make love to you?"

Yugi was concerned for Atem, he knew Atem had barely suppressed desires for him, but Yugi loved Atem and was giving him a way out if the pharaoh was not ready. He wasn't that cruel, nor was he one to take advantage. Yugi was considerate so he waited for Atem's answer with a patient stare, resuming his petting on Atem's hair.

Atem made a noise between a purr and a moan, lifting his arms and trailing Yugi's cheekbones with his slim digits, his eyes holding nothing but pure adoration.

"Yes, Akhu.. I am giving you my permission. Hold me and love me? Don't let me go." Atem whispered.

Yugi's eyes watered at the strong words that Atem spoke, his voice filled with so much conviction it made Yugi keen.

Yugi lowered his head and captured Atem's lips in an earth shattering kiss, his form quaking as Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, pulling him flush against him, chest to chest and hip to hip.

"Ari.." (Partner) Yugi whispered between their kisses, Atem shivering as Yugi's warm breath pattered against his lips, they were so close their breaths mingled in the middle, breathing each other's air.

"Akhu.. Yugi, please take me.."

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Atem again and again, feeling their bodies warm slowly and the temperature rise in the room. "If that is what you want, Ari..." He whispered and trailed his fingers down to Atem's chest, caressing the naked upper torso of his lover who purred at the touch of those heavenly digits. "Then I will gladly do so."

Atem nodded, Yugi climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him with a fiery passion, their tongues love battling, as Atem let his fingers wander and seek for Yugi's skin, craving more contact, he found and opening on Yugi's tunic, the one where it parted to reveal his chest, shyly slipping his hands on the parted garment and seeking the skin underneath.

The two continued petting and kissing each other, their whispers and quite moans filling the room, the air around them all but filled with their devotion.

Atem gasped as Yugi rocked his hips against his, a startled moan, sending molten lava through his core assaulting him as he scrunched his eyes shut, cheeks flushing red in the dim moonlight, as he clenched the bedsheets. "A-Akhu..." he moaned timidly, voice cracking.

Yugi found that he liked making his pharaoh moan, he let out a groan and picked up his pace, feeling their erections strain in the measly confines called clothes.

They barely had time to think before both of their minds shut down, Yugi and Atem finding themselves naked and bare against one another, their eyes roaming and admiring the physique they held.

Yugi smiled and trailed his fingers on Atem's defined lines, causing the male underneath him to squirm. "You're beautiful, Ari." Yugi complimented.

Atem flushed and grinned shakily, feeling like a newborn, he covered his face to try and will away his embarrassment, not used to the scrutiny and admiration his dear heart held, he felt his chest pound with vigor at the weight of Yugi's words. "You are referring to yourself, Akhu. You are absolutely divine." Atem managed to say with a straight voice, trying not to waver.

Yugi chuckled and plucked away Atem's fingers that was hiding the handsome face, he grinned at his lover and chuckled. "Don't be shy, Ari. It's just us... I would never hurt you." He assured.

Atem nodded and took a deep breath, his face flushing more as Yugi got off of him and snatched the bottle of oil that was on the table beside his bed.

Atem was nervous, he had never done this before, simply because he didn't think it was worth it. But now... Now someone was showing him, someone who loved him and cherished him.

Atem did not see the tears shimmering in Yugi's eyes, as he stuck his fingers in the bottle of oil.

The pharaoh tensed as a digit was pressed against his virgin entrance, clutching the bedsheets with wide eyes, trying to seek and see the face of his partner. "Akhu.. I'm... I'm scared.." he admitted.

Yugi's face came in to view, kissing away his fears and trying to soothe it. "Don't worry, Ari... I'm here.. You don't have to be scared, I would never hurt you." He whispered, being the gentle lover he was.

And then, Yugi slipped in the first finger, Atem cramping up like he had been stung, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. It hurt. It hurts so much, Atem bit his lips to prevent himself from crying.

Yugi, sweet Yugi, peppered kissed on Atem's face and neck, trying to distract him from the pain, he gently wiggled and pushed his finger deeper, trying to soothe Atem who was making love for the first time. "Relax, Ari... Please, it will hurt less if you do that."

"I-I'm trying... Nngghh..." Atem answered, shutting his eyes tightly, willing his body to relax, trying to focus on the kissed that Yugi was showering his mortal body.

When Yugi had felt Atem's walls unclench, he added another finger, this time the pressure wasn't so bad anymore, Atem was still obviously trying to get used to it but Yugi showered him with more kisses on the lips, neck, and his chest.

"Ahhnn..." Atem moaned out, his hips unconsciously thrusting back on Yugi's fingers. "Yugi, please.."

Yugi smiled slightly as he stretched Atem and added a third finger, striking something within the pharaoh that made him release a breathless scream, it made Yugi flush as well.

"Ah!"

Atem felt his nerves ignite and flame, stars dancing at the edge of his vision from the immense pleasure that struck his very core like a lightning bolt. Atem shuddered and continued rocking his hips back on Yugi's fingers, wordless pleas and soft moans escaping his lips.

"Akhu..please.."

Who was Yugi to deny what his lover asked? He slowly (and regretfully) took away his fingers, Atem immediately whining and seeking out the fingers that brought him to the edge of his climax.

Yugi pecked Atem's lips, grabbing the bottle of oil and pouring it unto his pallid hand, then slathering the oil on his aching need.

Yugi parted Atem's thighs, kissing them and then positioning himself on the pharaoh's virgin passage. He peered at Atem through sweaty bangs, the man nodding and smiling at him shyly as he looked away. Yugi bended down and met his face, kissing him and slowly sliding his erection into the tight walls of the pharaoh's entrance.

It didn't hurt like the preparation did, it was a tad bit uncomfortable but Atem welcomed the pressure and tried not to think about it, feeling unexplainable joy course through his veins as Yugi and him became one. It was heaven and Atem could not ask for anything more as he kissed Yugi harder, hands clawing at Yugi's back and legs encasing his lover's hips.

They were one. And Atem didn't give a damn anymore, lost in the sea of euphoria that he was finally one with Yugi, spiritually, physically, and emotionally.

He felt Yugi stop, guessing that he was already buried inside him fully. Atem peeked through one closed eye and pulled away from their kiss, saliva dribbling from both their chins at their messy kiss. Yugi waited for Atem to adjust, showering him with affectionate kisses.

Atem giggled and pecked Yugi on the forehead. "I'm fine, Akhu.. You are so gentle with me.." he whispered lovingly. "I love you."

Yugi felt the lump on his throat build, threatening to make him sob, the forbidden words that would seal his fate was spoken. And Yugi kissed him, not saying anything more as he waited for Atem's signal.

As if his lover heard, Atem moved his hips slightly and that was all Yugi needed.

He slowly pulled back, watching Atem's expression, only to thrust back in, seeing the wide eyed expression of his lover and the groan that escaped his lips.

They moved as one, Yugi thrusting in and out, again and again inside his lover, his staccato moans and sighs joining that of his lover. The baritone voice had cracked and lost it's deep quality, the cries of pleasure from Atem causing Yugi to go faster each time, the pharaoh called out for him and craved him.

Yugi began to move faster and faster, his thrust going rougher and harder, Atem's moans turning into broken yelps and screams, as Yugi assaulted him with unexplainable pleasure, as his sweet spot was struck over and over again. Atem threw his arm up to cover his eyes, one hand clutching the sheets above his head, back arching at the force of Yugi's thrust that sent stars flying behind his lids.

"Ah! Ah! Yugi! Please! Right there! Aahhh!" Atem cried out, voice all but shrill, lost in the sea of pleasure.

Yugi moaned, tears falling down his face as he held Atem's hips in place. If it was even possible, Yugi's thrust went faster, causing Atem to let out another cry. "Atem... Atem..." Yugi chanted the man's name like a mantra, a prayer it seemed.

Atem let out a moan, form glistening with sweat, cheeks extremely flushed from their activity, his legs tightening around Yugi's hips. "Y-Yugi! I-I'm--Ah! Nngh--c-close! Ah!"

Sweat covered every inch of Yugi's frame, the perspiration dribbling down his chin as the wet sound of skin slapping against skin gyrated I'm his ears and energized his form. Atem's moans and pleas were.music to his ears. His thrust turned brutal, a pretty smirk made itself known on Yugi's bruise kissed lips. "Come for me Atem--Nngh-- I-I'll follow you to completion." Yugi whispered seductively, voice heavy with lust and passion, the sound of their lovemaking reaching his hazed mind, galvanizing him.

"YUGI!!"

Atem let out a weak cry, his form freezing and then arching as he let our a broken cry, his climax approaching him and blinding him with it's bright hot light. His release shot out and coated his and Yugi's stomach, the pharaoh floating in bliss at the unimaginable pleasure his orgasm brought him.

Yugi followed not long after, his hips loosing their rhythm as he froze and released, the pharaoh's tight walls being his undoing.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out, his climax also hitting him, feeling his seed shot and coat Atem's insides.

Yugi caught himself before he could collapse and crush Atem, both of them panting from their activity.

Atem, once he had recovered enough, looked up at Yugi with deep love and affection, smiling at him tiredly.

"I love you, Yugi... Stay with me."

Yugi bit his lips and suppressed the urge to cry, watching as Atem's eyes drifted shut and the pharaoh fall asleep.

Yugi pulled away from Atem and stood up, cleaning the mess they had made as best as he could, he looked down at Atem one last time and bended down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, the tears breaking free and falling down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Atem..." He whispered as he turned away, dressing himself as quick as possible, the tears not seizing from their fall.

He turned to the sleeping king once again and spoke, deep agony and a broken light shining in those proud strong eyes.

"I am not Yugi..." He said and sat down, pulling the blankets up to cover Atem's naked form. He sobbed and kissed him for the last time and spoke.

"My name... Is Hathor... And I'm sorry for leaving you, my love... Forgive me for I cannot stay by your side."

And with that Yugi stood up, closing his eyes and disappearing in a flash of bright light, leaving behind the lotus pin he always adorned on his hair.


	3. Empty

Atem was feeling this great emptiness inside his chest, threatening to bury his being after Yugi left him many months ago.

The Pharaoh was absolutely heartbroken when he found out that Yugi left, the lotus pin fallen on the ground, reminding him about their night together was not a dream but a reality.

Atem had cried himself to sleep every night, mourning for his lost love, keeping up a facade in the morning, pretending he was fine, that nothing was wrong.

The truth was, he was wondering who Yugi was, his heart torn to shreds at such revelation, but he still hoped and prayed that his beloved would return to him.

Mahad noticed for a while that Atem was losing weight, getting thinner by the day, dark circles under his eyes, making the priest and magician worry for the pharaoh's health. One day, he managed to corner Atem.

"Pharaoh?" Mahad exclaimed in surprise when he caught Atem alone in the hallway, eyes red and puffy.

Atem's eyes widened in alarm, head whipping up to face his guardian, his form tense and his breathing ragged. "O-oh! Hello there Mahad."

Mahad frowned. "My pharaoh, are you well? You don't look good."

A forced smile. "I'm fine.."

"You are not, tell me, what troubles your mind, sire?" Mahad all but demanded.

Atem shook his head and looked away, running a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but Mahad. "I'm fine, really. It's nothing to worry about," he began walking away, perhaps to avoid the other but Mahad would have none of that.

The magician spun Atem around to face him, grabbing him by the shoulders, staring at the pharaoh with frustration in his tone. "You are obviously not fine!" Mahad snapped.

"Stop putting up this show and tell me why you cry and eat less! You barely speak anymore, and sleep less! I'm worried for you, Atem! What is wrong with you?" Mahad hissed, eyes widening when Atem stared at him, ruby red irises holding a confused, pained, and broken look. The magician took a step back at the gaze, feeling his chest clench vengefully.

"You don't understand, Mahad... I can't.." Atem trailed off, voice hitching. He was about to cry again.

"I have to go!"

"Pharaoh, wait!"

It was too late, Atem turned tail and ran, leaving a dumb struck Mahad behind.

"... What happened to you, Atem?"

Isis and the others started noticing slowly that the pharaoh was acting strangely. They had questioned the ruler on what was wrong and what had happened but Atem brushed them all off, saying;

"I'm fine.." and shutting himself out, completely cutting all of his court off.

XxXx

When Atem saw Yugi again, it was not under a good circumstance. They had met again in the chaos of the battlefield.

Atem was battling against the Thief King, his energy drained from summoning monsters. His court had all fallen, leaving Atem behind to finish the battle.

Akefia laughed haughtily, staring at the battered form of the pharaoh. "Poor, poor, pharaoh. No one's going to save you, you're all alone." The Thief taunted. "How pathetic!"

Atem didn't reply, merely growled at the general direction of the Thief King.

The man snorted and raised a hand, the diadhank on his arm opening as a result. "Now Diabound! Attack and finish this worthless excuse of a king!"

The monster let out a howl, hands coming together to form a ball of energy. It hurled the pure energy to the tired king, Atem closing his eyes, ready to sacrifice himself and accept defeat.

"NO!"

A voice shouted, the figure standing in front of Atem and setting up a forcefield of energy making the malevolent force explode upon impact.

Atem staggered and fell down at the force of the impact, hitting the ground with a groan. He was so tired...

Atem opened his eyes, seeing his world spin and blur. What was going on? His vision cleared slightly for a moment, swearing to himself that Yuugi was standing in front of him, not an illusion, protecting him from Akefia.

"Y..Yugi?" He rasped out, eyes drooping. He wanted to sleep... He was so tired..

Yugi turned to face Atem, pain marring his beautiful eyes it didn't suit the beautiful man at all. "You'll be alright, Atem. Don't worry.."

"What in the name of Ra?!" How dare you stand and stop me from defeating the pharaoh?!" Akefia bellowed.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, the fire of anger burning strong in his eyes at the words the Thief spoke. No one had the right to hurt his pharaoh! His powers flaired and lashed, escaping in wisps of lights, curling around Yugi, his hair and clothes swaying. He then cooed at Atem, making sure to keep his voice gentle and loving. "Sleep now Atem... You're safe, no harm shall come to you... Sleep.."

But Atem did not listen, fighting the creeping darkness threatening to shut down his system. He watched as Yugi turned away from him and transformed into something, a horrible beast that he knew all to well, that his people and guards worship.

Yugi had turned into Sekhmet. His loving and kind beloved had turned into the bloodthirsty warrior lioness.

Atem went limp, his eyes shutting as he welcomed darkness, the last image of his lover transforming the only memory he remembered.

XxXx

Yami's eyes snapped open as his alarm went off, his hand shooting up to press the off button.

The teenager let out a groan, yawning as he got up and ready for the day. Man, weekdays were hell.

Yami began preparing for the day, taking a shower, dressing himself in his school uniform, and eating his breakfast then brushing his teeth.

'Well, at least I got my homework.' Yami thought in amusement as he spat out the toothpaste and washed his mouth with water.

He bid goodbye to his parents and walked to his school, fifteen minutes away from their home. He was humming to himself to occupy his mind.

The first school bell rang, Yami already in his seat when the teacher arrived as well. He greeted the instructor like the other students and sat down, as the teacher said something, making the students perk up in interest.

"I forgot to announce something, yes? Well, there will be a new student joining us," he turned to the door. "You may come in now."

The door slid open, and in came a boy, the most beautiful male that Yami had ever seen which made his eyes widen in shock.

Why did he look so familiar.

The transferee stood in front of the board and picked up the chalk, writing his name on the board and then turning to the class, eyes scanning every face that stared at him.

When those irises landed on Yami, he swore his heart skipped a bit, and the transferee's eyes had brightened, a smile kissing their lips.

The new student opened his mouth, his eyes bright and his tone cheerful as he spoke.

"Hello everybody, my name is Hathor-Sekhmet, Yugi." He paused and stared to Yami again, grinning.

"It's nice to meet you!"


End file.
